Confrontation
by Kause
Summary: -SasuNaru- Naruto a une mission, mais pour rentrer au village, il va devoir passer par Là. Et il angoisse.


Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Je ne vais pas vous mentir : jeudi dernier, je vous ai oubliés. J'aurais bien une excuse, mais je ne suis pas certaine que ma vie vous intéresse alors je vous dirai juste que les circonstances ont fait que.

Bref ! Me revoilà, avec le dernier OS potable que j'ai en SasuNaru. Par la suite, on attaquera le Drarry, j'en ai deux ou trois. Vous me supporterez donc encore pour au minimum un mois, avec régularité. Vous êtes contents hein ? 8D

Aller, je vous dis bonne lecture et vous retrouve plus bas.

* * *

S.  
Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Pourquoi suis je venu dans cette Vallée Maudite ? Pourquoi suis-je venu seul ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas emmené quelqu'un qui m'ordonne de L'oublier ? Pourquoi mon cœur me fait il si mal quand je me rends compte qu'Il ne m'attend pas ici ? Pourquoi devrait Il m'attendre ici ? Pourquoi est ce que je vis continuellement dans le passé ? C'est moi qui ai décidé de partir ! Il faut que j'en assume les conséquences. Mais c'est tellement dur de se dire tous les jours que se n'était pas le bon choix, de regretter d'avoir quitter la seule personne qui nous maintenait dans ce monde. C'en est d'autant plus insupportable qu'on se dit que, de toutes les manières, notre existence sur cette terre n'est plus désirée, voire complètement haït.

N.  
Pourquoi est ce que j'ai accepté cette mission, en sachant pertinemment qu'on devrait passer par Là. Je le sens mal... Ça craint je vais encore tomber dans les pommes ! Pourquoi est ce que moi, Naruto Uzumaki ninja du village de Konoha, suis-je aussi faible ? Pourquoi est ce que je perds connaissance rien qu'en approchant de Cette Vallée ? C'est incroyable quand même ! Je passe ma vie à affronter le danger, à accomplir des missions plus périlleuses les unes que les autres, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour m'évanouir quand je vois Ces Statues de pierres. C'est pitoyable ! Mais en même temps, si on réfléchis bien, qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Que je hurle comme un dément, que je pleure à me vider de toute l'eau de mon corps, que je me taille les veines ou encore que je me jette de Cette Falaise ? Franchement, ce sont les seules options auxquelles je devez vous dire que je suis un lâche qui n'affronte pas ses sentiments. Et bien pensez ce que vous voulez. Je ne veux tout simplement pas les regarder en face, parce qu'ils me font peur. J'ai peur de ce que pourrait me révéler cette vue. J'ai réellement peur de ces sentiments.

S.  
Qu'est ce que je fous encore ici ? Pourquoi est ce que je n'arrive pas à partir ? Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'horrible impression d'attendre que quelque chose se passe ? C'est débile, je ne vois pas pourquoi est ce que, spécialement aujourd'hui, Il viendrait alors que ça fait pratiquement trois ans que je vient ici presque tous les jours et qu'il n'est jamais venu. C'est vraiment pitoyable. Suigetsu me l'a dit. « Pourquoi est ce que tu t'entêtes à venir ici tout le temps ? Qui que soit celui ou celle que tu attends, tu ne crois pas qu'au bout de trois ans, il se serait déjà pointé ? » Ça je le sais Suigetsu, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer qu'un jour il viendra. C'est complètement idiot, parce qu'avec tout le mal que je lui ai fait il ne viendra sûrement jamais. Et comment pourrait il savoir que je suis là, à l'attendre depuis un bon moment maintenant ? Je me trouve vraiment lamentable...

N.  
Oh non ! On se rapproche ! J'ai la tête qui tourne ! Raaah ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je sais ! J'ai trouvé la solution ! Je demande aux autres de rentrer sans moi. Je pense que je les rejoindrais plus tard, si je ne suis pas tomber de la falaise avant. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient dans cet état uniquement à cause d'un souvenir. Bon, je vais me reposer ici en attendant qu'ils m'aient suffisamment devancé pour qu'ils ne me voient pas m'écrouler par terre.

S.  
Je marche sur la rivière. Au fur et à mesure que j'avance, je me rends compte que je me dirige vers l'énorme trou qu'Il a fait quand je l'ai propulsé contre la statue du premier Hokage. Rien que d'y repenser mon cœur se serre. Comment ai-je pu Le frapper comme je l'ai fait ? Je regrette tant mes actes... Si seulement je pouvais Lui dire à quel point je regrette ce que j'ai fais... Mais je ne peux pas, parce que Il ne vient pas. Dis comme ça on dirait que c'est de Sa faute, mais non ! Tout ce qui s'est passé est entièrement ma faute. Je me répète peut être mais je m'en veux tellement... Des fois je culpabilise tellement que j'en pleure. Et dans ce genre de situation, je me cache... C'est misérable ! Je me cache du regard des autres, parce que je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient pleurer. Qu'est ce que je suis devenu ?

N.  
Je pense que je devrai pouvoir reprendre ma route sans que mon équipe ne me voie. Parfait ! Allez, c'est parti. Une jambe après l'autre. C'est horrible ! J'ai les genoux qui tremblent, comme tout le reste de mon corps d'ailleurs. Je m'avance petit a petit du Cet endroit. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens pas cette fois, encore moins que d'habitude. Je sens que quelque chose à changer depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu.  
J'aperçois les Statues. L'air me manque. Je m'avance de plus en plus, mais soudain, je m'arrête. Il y a quelqu'un. Mais qui ça peut bien être ? C'est bizarre sa silhouette me dit quelque chose. Ne me dites pas que... Non c'est impossible ! Pourquoi serait Il Là, Lui ? C'est tout bonnement impossible. Je pense que Cet Endroit me monte à la tête. Mais il m'intrigue. Il est habillé comme Lui, il a les mêmes cheveux que Lui, il a la même allure que Lui. Mais ça ne peut pas être Lui. Pourquoi est ce qu'il faut que Sa présence me hante en permanence ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il faut que je Le vois en permanence ? J'en ai marre ! Sors de ma tête ! Pourquoi est ce que je me parle ? Il ne faut pas que je parle. Il va me repérer, même si techniquement je ne me cache pas. Raaah, mais tais toi !

S.  
Je sens comme une présence qui m'observe, mais je ne veux pas me retourner. Parce que, si comme je le pense, il ne s'agit pas de Lui, je crois sincèrement que je vais aller me tuer quelque part où personne ne pourra retrouver mon pauvre corps. Mais s'Il était vraiment là ? Imaginons un instant que se soit Lui. Qu'est ce que je ferais ? Je ne sais pas. J'improviserais. Je me retourne doucement et comme il a pris sa tête dans ses mains, il ne le vit pas, et par conséquent je ne le reconnais pas. Mais ces cheveux d'un blond couleur des blés me rappellent quelqu'un. Je suppose que je m'interdis de penser que c'est Lui.  
Il faut que j'aille vérifier, comme un besoin vital qui tiraille les entrailles.

N.  
Il faut que je regarde s'il est là. Vite, vite, VITE ! J'enlève les mains de devant mes yeux et à mon plus grand regret, je me rends compte que l'homme qui Lui ressemblait tant n'est plus là. Je n'y crois pas. Il a disparu. Ce n'est pas vrai. Pourquoi est ce qu'il est parti ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Peut être qu'il avait fini ce qu'il avait à faire ?  
Cette odeur... Qu'est ce que c'est déjà ? Ca me dit quelque chose. Souviens toi. Je sens qu'il est essentiel que je me souvienne dans les dix secondes qui suivent. Une. C'est une odeur que j'aime. Deux. C'est une odeur salée, envoûtante. Trois. Une odeur associée à des souvenirs agréables. Quatre. Pendant que je réfléchis, j'observe l'horizon à l'affût de Cette Personne. Cinq. Cette odeur, cette odeur. Bon sang Naruto. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Six. Mais où est Il ? Il n'a pas pu disparaître aussi vite. Sept. Oh. Je crois que j'ai trouvé à qui appartiens cette odeur. Huit. C'est Lui. Et c'était aussi Lui qui était là-bas. Neuf. C'est Sasuke.

S.  
\- C'est moi que tu cherches ?

Naruto n'osait pas se retourner. Peut être qu'il avait peur de la personne qu'il allait voir. Peut être qu'il avait peur de ne pas Le reconnaître. Peur de la personne qu'il était devenu. Il attendait les coups. Mais ils ne venaient pas.

Sasuke lui tira violemment l'épaule pour qu'il lui fasse face.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne me regardes pas ?!

Naruto était nez à nez avec Sasuke mais fuyait son regard. Il ne voulait pas le regarder. Il avait bien trop peur de se qu'il pourrait trouver dans ses yeux. Il se prit un coup de poing au visage qui le propulsa contre un arbre.

\- Regarde moi je te dis ! Regarde moi !

Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto et le pris par le col. Il le fit remonter contre l' blond ne le regardait toujours pas. L'Uchiwa perdait patience ou espoir, il ne savait plus. Il posa son front contre la tête de Naruto.

\- S'il te plait Naruto, montre moi tes yeux. J'en ai besoin... Regarde moi, regarde moi, REGARDE MOI !

Le brun n'avait pas haussé la voix jusque là, mais le fait qu'il se mette à crier comme ça fit lever le regard à Naruto. Quand il plongea dans les yeux de Sasuke, il en resta bouche bée. Toutes ses peurs sur ce qu'avait pu devenir le brun s'envolèrent d'un coup. Dans ces yeux, aucune présence de mépris ni de méchanceté. Tristesse, peine, désespoir. Seul ces mots pouvaient qualifier les sentiments présents.  
Naruto vit qu'une petite perle salée se formait au coin de l'œil de Sasuke. Il se redressa et embrassa cette larme. Il prit le visage de son vis à vis dans ses mains et lui caressa les joues de ses pouces. Le blond déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Sasuke.

Un baiser chaste, mais si plein de promesse et d'amour...

* * *

Voilà pour cette petite histoire mignonnette ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! La semaine prochaine (lundi), on se retrouve avec Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy. A lundi !


End file.
